


Dreams of the Wolf

by TheFemPC



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFemPC/pseuds/TheFemPC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a lone wolf longs for love sometimes, and Solas is no exception. </p><p> </p><p>A short one-shot I wrote as a companion piece to "Heart of the Huntress".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of the Wolf

He took her far away from the high walls of skyhold, away from the war and the chaos, to a secret grove that few but him had ever set eyes upon in this lifetime. There the flowers bloomed and the wind was soft and warm, the statues of the elven gods half-buried in the earth, but beautifully preserved.

He knew she would be happy here, in a place where she could truly feel she belonged. She was one of the Elvhen, proud and strong and full of life.

She danced beneath the trees with laughter on her lips, and he watched for a time, basking in her radiance beneath the moonlight. In his travels he had seen many things, but nothing so beautiful as Etain Lavellan.

Her smile delighted him whole-heartedly, her lithe form and long,flowing silver hair enraptured him. Skyhold was a cage for such a beautiful creature, and without that cage she only shone brighter. 

She stood now beneath the endless canvas of stars in silent reverence. He went to her side and followed her gaze. They stood for a moment, peaceful and calm. 

When he reached for her, she stepped gracefully into his embrace, her amethyst eyes filled with softness and love. 

He laid her down on the soft grass, kissing her chaste lips deeply as their lithe bodies moulded perfectly into one another. The light of the full moon made her long, silvery hair glow like starlight, an exquisite contrast to her soft, dark skin. He gazed down at her naked body for some time, tracing her form with his hands reverently, relishing in her soft sighs and pleasured moans, her own curious fingertips ghosting over his skin.

She truly stole his breath away.

Beneath the blessed moonlight she relinquished her innocence to him, gave herself to him entirely. It was the tradition of the Dalish people, one of the few he truly respected and admired; the rite of bonding. Dalish elves only paired with their soulmates, and the act in itself was a rite of marriage. 

She had chosen him, bound herself to him, and it was perfect.

At least in his mind, in his dreams.

But that was all they were, and when he woke, he was alone. Always alone.

Etain Lavellan was not his, nor would she ever be.

Etain Lavellan was bound to another, and the fool probably didn’t even realize it.


End file.
